Blue Hour
by Jazztastic-neko
Summary: Duddee!the 'kids' go on vication! super funny. HA HA THONGS! Will add new chapter soon! I rated it T, to be safe. teehee safe, ya right. PLZ REV T.T
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do Not own any of the Twilight charter's. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. XD**

**"Blue Hour"**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

I sat in my room waiting for my small alarm clock to hit 6pm. I hopped off my bed and ran over to my desk and turned on my computer tapping my finger. I glanced over at the small clock again, 5:15pm. I let out a low grumble and staggered into the bathroom. Re-brushing my hair for the fourth time tonight._ Edward and his brothers ,Emmet and Jasper, where going on a hunting trip and said he would meet me here at 6:00pm to take me to a "slumber party" with Alice. AKA Wedding plans and Bella Barbie. I can't believe in a week im going to be a Cullen! _I brushed my teeth, for the second time, and ran back to my room to cheek my email. 3 emails. All from my mother Renee.

_Bella,_

_Your getting married! To Edward? No, no, no, no, I don't approve. Do you remember what happened to me? I was young, childish, Don't make that same mistake. _

_Love, Mom_.

My face was turning hot and tears streamed down my face. I rolled my eyes and stared to read the next one.

_Bella,_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!_

_Love, Mom._

_P.S: no!_

I glanced over at the clock again. 5:28pm. Oh my god. I whipped my face and looked back at the computer daring to read the next one.

_Bella,_

_Ill meet you at the airport in Seattle, on wed. 8:00._

_Love, mom._

Wednesday, Wednesday, Wednesday... Oh my god! I grabbed my small bag and keys and ran to my truck. I droved to the local dealership and Rented a Nissan 350Z, red. I new it was a nice car, but I never thought it would be this good. I new Edward will kill me if he found out I drove a "fast" car. Im not sure how many times he has asked me if I wanted one, but I always ignored him and said my truck was fine. I new that my old ford would never make it to Seattle, in time. I drove Fast. _I laughed at myself, If Edward could see me now._

I sped down the highway passing every car that was in front of me. The rain started to pour and bolts of lightening flashed across the sky. Felt a shiver craw up my spine. I glance over and my clock and sped up. Lightening hit a tree on the side of the road and cot on fire, It crashed in to the middle of the road hitting dead centre of an old Camry . I slowed and jumped out of the car. I herd screaming. An adult was bloody in the front seat, His eyes where sunk into the back of his head and I new he was dead. But then I saw a young girl, who sat in the back screaming and crying. I ran over.

"Look out" I screamed as I kicked to window. It shattered, The fire was bad and all I could here was the shouts of people and the cry of the little girl. I tried to pull the girl out by her sleeve of her coat, but the coat ripped. I put my left arm on the car and stuck me head and other arm into the car. I opened her seat belt and pulled her out from under her arm and pushed her into my chest. stared to run. The Car exploded and I huddled over the girls who was sobbing uncontrollably. I felt pecies of wood and metal hit my back. When it finally stoped I lifted my head he see dark figures coming toward me, I held on to the girl and sat up.

The little girl sat quietly sobbing into my chest. People came up and put a blanket around us. I herd more yelling, I looked around to see fire fighters and police and a ambulance. The ambulance people came up and took the little girl. I looked up at her. She was red from the tears and face was burnt from the fire. I nodded and she just looked at me. She was taken to the ambulance. I sat there for a moment and then got up.

"HEY!!, Wait!, you cant leave!" I fire fighter ran over to me and grabbed my arm. I pushed his arm away and got in to my car and locked the doors, Giving him a death glare. The Man stood frozen for a moment then stared to bang on the window. I pulled out my phone and dallied my moms cell number. I got her answering machine.

"Hey, Mom, stay at a hotel tonight, don't worry I will pay for it. Im a bit busy right now, I love–" I was cut off by more banging on the window. I glared at the three firefighters trying to break in to the car. I open the door and jumped out glaring daggers at the men.

"Are you out of your fuckin mind? This is a rental!" I shouted. The men glanced at each other and looking nervus. "Well then don't put a finger on my CAR!!!" I screamed. They all looked even more nervus by now. I walked over to the ambulance. The one fire fighter fallowed me over.

"Hey?!, are you ok?, Are you burnt!?" the man from the ambulance asked. The news reporters where there by now. I gave him look that told him a was ok. I looked around nervously now wanting to be seen.

"Ya im fine, how is the little girl?" I asked as I looked over at the ambulance who was speeding away. I looked over to see the reporters.

"She's ok, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" he asked.

"Yes im fine." I new he was about to object but I walked away only to be pulled over by a reporter!

"So you ran into that fire? You saved that little girl? What's your name?"She asked frantically.

"Bella Swan." I said as I walked away. I got into my car and started to drive. I got around the people and stared back to Seattle. Thinking about what I had just encountered. I herd my phone go off but I ignored it. I got into Seattle. My cell phone went off again. I drove into a near by a empty parking lot. I felt my body felt cold and numb, My body started to shake uncontrollably. I cried for what seemed like hours. I finally hit me. I doubled over in pain from my arm. I looked im the mirror my face was black from the smoke, I looked at my sleeves and Most my left arm's sleeve was burnt off. I rolled what was left of my sleeve to see a large burn down my arm and hand. _Shit. Im in trouble. _I leaned over to my bag and grabbed my phone. I called my the first person on my list. Alice.

"Bella!,Bella?!" she said almost yelling.

"Alice." I cried.

"Omg sweetie im on my way, I saw it an hour ago and --?"

"Alice, I have to go, Please hurry!" I said then snapped the phone shut noticing as I stared out to dark figures standing around the old donut shop. I looked closer, they where 4 of then and young, With Dark cloaks. There lips where moving so fast I didn't under stand what they where saying. There eyes where red. _Oh shit. _I turned on my car and raced out of the parking lot. With a blink of an eye. One of the men where in front of my car holding it, he gave my a croaked smile. He lifted the 350z and threw it arcos the parking lot. My head banged violently of the sides of the window and steering wheel.It hit the ground on it side and rolled over on to its top. I lay there shocked for a minute then awkwardly got out of the car. On of the vampire ran over and put his arm around my waist. I screeched in pain from the feeling of my ribs cracking. He laughed and the other walked over in human speed.

_"_What the fuck, Do you think your doing, you are fuckin disgraces to vampires!" I screeched. The man Tightened his grip then let my drop to the floor

"Who are you to threaten me!" He Hissed. I looked at him giving him a blank look. I looked around to see the other vampires slightly shocked at be recognized.Then Started to give her a crooked smile.

"Bella Swan," I stood up awkwardly.

"How do you now of US!!!" The man to my left roared. To this I smirked. With another blink of an eye he was on top of me, Teeth beared.

"The Cullen's. There son is my fiancee" I smirked. He looked down at me angerly. He gave a low growl. "It's true would you like to ask them?" He got up talked furiously with his... friends. I sighed. I sat up only to be forced down by the left vampires foot. I groaned. Once they had finished there talk the vampire to my left removed his foot from my chest. They all smirked down at me the vampire in front of me Grabbed my neck then lifted me up.

"You lie!, You little whore!"He Hissed. He threw me to the floor and all for of them circled me. Hissing at me. _Fuck._

"You don't believe me." I hissed back and got to my feet, only to be thrown back down again. "Edward, He is my Fiancee. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Edward..." I croaked. Tears streaming down my eyes. "You guys are disgraces to vampires" I screeched. On of the vampire kicked the side of my head sending me crashing to the floor. I struggled to sit up my head dizzy from the force and the pain. My arm slipped and I felt a snap in mt arm. I cried in pain. The vampire from be hind my grabbed me from around the waist and pulled my head over to the side. They all laughed as I froze. The Vampire that was holding me Hovered over my neck teeth beared. Then Bit. I Lashed around in pain, Tears Poured out of my eyes. "Edward..."

"BELLA!!!, Bella!" I herd a Velvety voice scream. I herd a thud as I felt my self hitting the ground. I cried as I felt my hole body being developed in pain. I screamed. I herd more thuds and yells of the people and snaps. "Bella, Bella! Please no, no ,no, please love." I Felt some one pick me up as a cried even harder. There tearless sobs shaking my body. "Carlisle, Please!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I was not sure where I was, but I could tell that other people where there. I gowned as the rest of the burning ceased. I herd someone standing at my side. My eyes snapped open at I looked over at a guy, er vampire. I smelt fresh blood odder coming from his mouth. I crinkled my nose, it smelt repulsing. The man just looked at me with a crooked smile, his copper hair wild. Edward...

"Hello, love" Edward said smiling still.

"Uh, hi?" I said back to him. Not really remembering him. I looked around the room. I think it was Edwards room. If I remember correctly. "Is this your room?" I asked trying to be polit as I pulled the blankets off, that where just over me. He looked surprised at first then nodded. I swung my legs over the side of the bed noticing the Edward was watching me very closely. I sat on the side of the bed thinking. Where, no, whom am I?

"Bella, do you remember me?" I looked around to see it was Edward who was talking. I nodded and then shook my head.

"Uh, Yes and No." I said. "I remember who you are, but not much I remember about you." I looked down. "Im sorry.." I put my hands on my knees.

"Silly Bella" He murmured, as he walked to stand in front of me he put his hands on mine. I noticed he hand a ring on his third left finger. I looked at it in awe. I wonder who he was getting married too. She must be really pretty. He is gorgeous.

"Your getting married?" I asked "She must be really beautiful and talented." I whispered. To this he froze then looked at me. Then he started to laugh. "What so funny?!" I demanded.

"She sure is." He smirked. All of a sudden someone jumped on me. A short black haired girl was bouncing as her eyes glittered.

"Bella, Bella, I missed you, oh my, I can play Bella Barbie again! Ill be right back" she sang as she jumped off me and out of the room dancing. She was very pretty.

"Who? Is that who your getting married too?" The question must have caught he off guard. He started to laugh. "What? it was just a question." I pointed out.

"Oh silly Bella." He laughed. "That's Alice. My sister." Alice.. Omg Alice I remember!

I gasped and looked wildly at Edward.

"Omg I remember!"I said as I looked at him in amazement. He laughed and pulled me into a careful hug. Why was he hugging me? won't his wife be mad? I sighed and looked at my hands. I saw something shining on my left hand. I gasped. I ring was wound around my finger. I looked from him to my ring then back at him. He is married to me? Or was it engaged? I sat there looking at my ring. "Edward." I said breathlessly as I remembered when he engaged to me. Right in front of where I sat. I remembered him and how he would sneak into a odd room at night to be with me. Or sitting with him in a class full of other kids or in a clearing, him. I gasped. I looked at him. He looked at me with curious eyes. I pounced on him making him fall beck on the bed and then kissed him. He was shocked at first and then he was kissing me back. I pulled away from his bad breath. I wrinkled my nose. "Breath mint." I said. He smirked. I smelt some other people come into the room. I jumped off of him looked around. I man who looked no older then 23 was standing in front of us smiling. A younger women was standing beside him, The biggest smile on her face.

"Hello, Bella. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Uh, Im not sure." I admitted

"How so" he asked in a friendly tone.

"I don't remember anything." I said. "I just remembered Edward, and then Alice." I sighed.

"Bella. Do you remember my name?" he asked

"No. Sorry" I sighed

"What about her?" he said indicating to the women who was next to him.

"Uh, no. Sorry." I said again. Her face fell a little. I suddenly remembered her. How she was like a mother to me and how she was so good to me. "Esme..." I whispered. Esme looked up smiling, but kind of confused.. "Im sorry.. Eh, Sir. But I don't remember you" I sighed. He smiled.

"Don't worry it will come to you in time." He smiled and pulled me into a fatherly hug. Then Esme and the man left the room.

"What's his name?" I whispered.

"Im sorry Bella but I can't tell you that. C–, he told me not to." He said simply. I sighed. He pulled me into a hug. I smelt his breath again.

"Eww, you really need a breath mint." I said crinkling my nose and backed away from him.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked.

"That smell, Blood." I said. He looked shocked. Then he shook his head.

"Ill be right back, love." and then he was gone. I wondered over to the mirror and looked in it to see a different person. I gasped realizing it was me. My face didn't look the same. I reminded me of a goddess. My hair was messy tho, it was longer and wavy. Most likely from the transformation. I looked wildly around, realizing what I was for the first time. Im a Vampire! I spun around again to look in the mirror. I was beautiful, I was more curved and my face was white. I lifted my hand up feeling my face it was cold. I sighed as I looked at my hair. I wish it was brushed I closed my eyes and opened then. I gasped. My once mess hair was now brushed. I looked around wildly. Shocked. I looked down at my clothes. I had on a white baggy shirt and sweet pants. I sighed. I had to try something. I closed my eyes and thought of a blue spaghetti strap top and a pair of close fitting jeans. I opened my eyes then herd gasps from the other side of the room. I spun to see Alice, and three other people I did not recognize.

"Bella?? How?" One of the guys said. He was built and very cute. I thought about him for a minute. Who was he. I closed my eyes and whished I remembered who he was. Emmet. I looked at the girl, she was very pretty and she just looked at me shocked. She was holding onto Emmet's hand. I closed my eyes again and wished to now who she was. Rosalie. I then looked at The Last vampire. Jasper. I looked down shocked. I was wearing the blue shirt and jeans I was just thinking about. I gasped.

"I don't now, Emmet." I sighed. They all looked at me confused.

"You remember!" Alice chirped. I Looked at her confused. "Well remember, it took you a minute to remember who I was."

"I just wished to remember who you where." I sighed. "I think that's how I changed my clothes..."I sighed. They still looked shocked and confused. "Watch" I looked over at the mirror and looked at my hair. I closed my eyes and wished my hair was blond and straight. I opened my eyes to hear yet another set of gasps. I looked in the mirror. My hair was blond and straightened. I looked over at the four. I walked over to them.

"Bella, that's amazing." Rose said. Shocked I looked at her remembering that she did not like me before very much. I smiled and she smiled back. Then I remembered the man I could not remember. I closed my eyes and wished to now who he was. Carlisle.

"I should tell Carlisle!" I said they all nodded and we ran to his study. We knocked on his door hearing low mummers that I could not make out.

"Come in" I herd his voice say.

"Carlisle I have to tell you–" I said as I opened the door.

"Bella?!" Edwards, Carlisle and Esme's shocked voice's reached my ears. I looked at them. I nodded. Edward raced over to me and looked at my hair and then my clothes.

"She can change the way she looks, with out doing anything!" Emmet said. I nodded. Carlisle studied me and then nodded.

"I wish I new your name and who you where and I instantly found out. I wished I was wearing different closes and a different hair style." I said nervously. He nodded again.

"Bella I want you to try and make Emmet's hair long or something." I nodded and looked at Emmet, he looked nervous. I closed my eyes and wished Emmet had long hair down to his butt. I herd a gasp and I looked up. Emmet's hair was down to his but.

"That's not a good style for you Emmie" Alice teased. I closed my eyes and wished for his hair to be back at his normal hair style. I opened my eyes. Emmet looked relieved.I looked at Edward. My throat was burning and I felt my head was going to exploded.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Esme asked. I shook my head.

"My throat hurts and my head feels like its going to explode!" I wined.

"Go hunt, Edward and the boys will take you" Carlisle said.

* * *

Jazztastic-neko: he he. sorry that took so long, to add another chapter. Review to tell me if i should do another chapter or if you like (or not).

Thanks Jazz


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Dun Dun Duuuuun! (Hint: Evil music XD)

* * *

Hunting was not as bad as I thought and the blood was still gross. But it soothed my throat as I swallowed. Jasper said I was not as wild as a normal newborn. So I guessed that was ok. But they still watched me closely. When I got back Alice insisted that we play "Bella Barbie".

"Alice." I asked

"Yes." she hummed happily.

"When did I get married?" I asked. I new that I could find out by using my creepy mind but I new I should ask.. She laughed.

"Silly, Bella." she giggled.

"What?" I asked

"You are suppose to get married in two days, well tomorrow night." she sang. I gasped.

"I can't get married in tomorrow night!" I hissed.

"Oh yes you can!" she said. Jasper walked in smiling.

"Alice, dose not see anything wrong happening so we are having it in tomorrow." he said. I gasped again and then jumped up making Alice jump and drop the curling iron she was just using.

"Bella!" Alice wined. "Let me Finnish your hair."

"But what about all the plans and stuff!" I wined as I sat back down on my chair.

"Don't worry, I have every thing figured out" she sang

"Months ago" Jasper said. Alice glared over her shoulder, as she started back on my hair, witch was still blond.

"Every thing but the dress. We are going shopping tomorrow– today." she sang.

"But what about the people! I don't want to hurt anyone!" I said

"You wont. Alice?" Jasper said. Alice nodded.

"You will be surprised."she said eyeing me. One she was done I ran out of the room to find Edward. Who was laying on the leather couch in our room listening to a CD. The bed was gone from the room to make more space. I walked over to Edward who was still lying on the couch then crawled onto him, lying myself on top of him. He wrapped he arms around me.

"Hello, love." he said with his eyes closed. I moaned in response as I was leaning my head on his chest, Breathing in his intoxicating sent. He chuckled. I made my head shake a bit. I laughed and I made my way up so I could be face to face with him. He opened his eyes are noses nearly touching. He smiled his crooked smile. "Yes."

"How come you didn't tell me we where getting married in two days" I asked. He smirked.

"I thought you new, love." he said smirking. I sighed. He sat up making my legs slip to either side of him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Silly bella" he whispered into my ear making me shiver. I wrapped my arms around hin neck. I moved my head so my mouth was by his ear.

"My Edward." I whispered then licked his ear making him jump. I then nibbed playing with his ear. He groaned a little. I smirked as I pulled away. He looked at me confused, obviously wanting to continue.

"Bella." he whispered. I tried to get out of his grip but he was still to strong. He smirked. He then stood up. Carrying me by my butt. I wined.

"Edward.." I said "put me down" I wined.

"No."

"Why not." I protested. At that minute, Emmet ran in, Edward lessened his grip at I got out of his grip. Emmet laughed.

"Are you two busy, I can come back in a few minutes." he laughed "but your mom, Renee. Might have a fit." I gasped. All of a sudden I could smell something foul. I looked at Edward crinkling my nose.

"My mom?," I chocked. Edward nodded. I couldn't remember her.

"Look sick, love. Go into the guest room and change." he said softly. I nodded and closed my eyes. I whished to remember my mom. Suddenly flashes of my mother faded into my mind. I gasped.

"Don't you tell me, I can't see her she is my daughter!"I herd an angry Renee. I ran in to the guest room and messed up the blankets. I looked down too see I was still dressed. Crap. I closed my eyes and wished I looked sick and I was in pajamas. I felt a wave of heat go threw me, it felt so nice. I sighed and messed up the perfect curls that Alice had put in my hair. I smelt Renee come up the stairs, and about to open the door. "Bella. Im coming in." I sat on my bed and she opened the door. She gasped. "Bella you look awful." she ran over to me and felt my forehead. "Your burning up Bells!" she gasped. "Dr. Cullen!"she yelled. Carlisle walked into the room with Edward and Esme behind him.

"Bella, I told you to stay in bed." he said staring at me. Edward walked over to me and put his hand on my forehead. He froze at the feel of my warmth.

"Carlisle, she's burning up." he whispered. He removed his hand from my head. Carlisle then put his hand on my head and sighed.

"Esme, will you please go make some tea." Esme nodded and walked out of the room. Renee sat beside me and wrapped her arms around me. Her smell was getting to me. I looked at Edward who just stared at me.

"Bella, I have to go get some things together. I will see you later tonight" I nodded not wanting to speak. She removed her arms from around me. "You stay here." she then left the room I smelt her leave the house. I looked at Carlisle and then to Edward who was frowning at me.

"What?" I asked. Carlisle walked over to me and felt my forehead. He just stared.

"Bella, how–"

"I just wished for it" I said. He then moved his hand.

"Bella! Bella! Hurry up we are leaving, for shopping in 6 minutes!" Alice sang as she danced into the room.

"Ok Alice" I said as I stood up. She smiled and a left the room.

"You better get ready" Carlisle said "Edward, come see me after Bella leaves."

"But what about Bella, People." Edward said wildly.

"She will be fine, She dose not like blood, and Alice sees that everything will go fine," Carlisle said. Carlisle then left the room. I grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him into our room. As soon as I closed the door his arms where around me.

"You amaze me bella." he whispered into my ear.

"I now." I smiled. I turned around and kissed him. I then went over to the mirror. I wished that I was wearing a tan sweater and a pair of jeans. I then wished my hair was brushed and back to brown. I sighed. Edward just watched me with curious eyes. I then wished my hair was brushed. I looked over at Edward. "I should probably go." I whispered. He nodded and I walked over and kissed him.

(x.x)

We just got to the wedding dress shop. I smelt like human and bad perfume every where. I crinkled my nose. Alice was looking at random dresses and Rose was standing next to me.

"Rose, it smells so bad." I whispered so only she could hear.

"You get used to it. Alice is finding your dress she saw it a week ago." she whispered back. I nodded. Alice found the dress and walked at human speed toward Rose and I. A huge smile on her face, she was hiding the dress behind her back. Oh no.

"You can't see until your changed into it." she sang. I sighed.

"Do you need any thing?" I herd a women's voice came from behind me. I turned around.

"Yes can I have a room so I can try on a dress?" I asked

"Oh yes, please come with me" she almost sang. I followed her and Alice and Rose where close behind. She put us in the second room. It was surrounded in mirrors. The lady reft.

"Ok bella don't look" Alice sang. I gulped.

"How am I going to get dressed?"

"Put it on without looking. Rose and I will help" she said. I nodded and slipped on the dress trying not to look. I closed my eyes. And I felt Alice pull me in front of a mirror. "Open your eyes." she sang.

"No." I said.

"Oh come one Bella." Alice said. I breathed and then opened my eyes. I gasped. It was beautiful. It was strapless and hit the floor in neat folds it trailed only a few feet behind me. It fit my curves perfectly.

"Wow.." was all I could say.

"Bella you look amazing." Rose whispered. Alice squealed. I stared at my self. Then closed my eyes and wished for an up doo with random curls hanging. I looked at Alice hopefully.

"I love that!" Alice gasped. We all giggled and I changed out of the dress. We bought the dress and went to the food court.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Well we could go home or we could do some more shopping." Rose said. Alive jumped up.

"Shopping!" she sang. Rose and I got to are feet and walked threw the mall with Alice. When we where done we went home with a trunk full of clothes that Alice wanted. I grabbed my bag with my dress init and ran up the stairs to put it in my closet. I closed the door of my closet and found a sticky note

No Edward.

I felt bad telling him not to go into the closet, but I quickly got over it as I ran down the stairs. I ran straight into a cold, metal statue, Edward.

"Aww" I said grabbing my head.

"Hello, love." he said as he wrapped his arms around me. "How was shopping."

"Good, oh and you can't go into the closet." I said

"As you wish." he smirked. I smiled and kissed him.

"Break it up, love birds" Jasper said as he walked into the hall. I laughed and backed away from Edward. Tho I was still holding his hand. "Alice is waiting for you in her room, Bella."

"Ok." I kissed Edward and ran up the stairs.

(x.x)

Lets face it I was going to lose my mind. I was getting married in 20 minutes. I tried to calm myself but no success. It was a long day already, getting ready and such. But the thing that bugged me the most was that I haven't seen Edward since 7 this morning. I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was back to brown. I was trying to be was human as possible. So I decided that I should be warm and blush... a lot. I examined my dress and then my hair witch was left down and wavy. My wedding was outside, there was no sun, but nice at the same time. I sighed. If I had a heart it would be thumping so hard I probably could not breath. The door swung open and Rose and Alice walked in. They where wearing identical blue dresses. They both squealed and ran over and flung there arms around me.

"Bella, you look amazing!" Rose chirped

"Your gunna be my sister soon!" Alice sang.

"Do you have every thing to go, vows etc.." Rose said. I gasped. They both stared at me wide eyed.

"I didn't see that coming" Alice said. All of a sudden music was playing and Alice was walking out the door I stared at Rose she smiled.

"You will think of something." She said then walked out the door too. I sighed and Charlie came in he was red from crying. He Hugged me and took my arm and we walked out of the room. We just got onto the isle and I was looking down. I felt my face go red from the wish I made. Charlie nudged me.

"You can do it, Bells. I love you." He said. I nodded and looked up at the crowed and then at Edward. He was smiling his crooked smile. I was finding it hard to breath. Oh come on Bella get grim you're a vampire for god sakes. I told myself. My dad kissed me on the cheek and then went to find his place beside Renee. I walked up and stood in front of Edward not noticing anything else as the pastor drowned on. I finally clued in when Edward started to talk.

"I Edward Cullen, take you Isabella Swan, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

The pastor looked at me. I breathed in. Trying to think. So I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Edward, I love you. You are my sky, my earth and every thing around me. You take care of me as I do you. You are my best friend. My lover. There are not enough words to explain how much I feel about you." I felt my face go really red.

"Do you Mr. Cullen, take Miss. Swan to be your lovely wife." The pastor said.

"I do." he said.

"Do you Miss. Swan, take Mr. Cullen to be you husband" he asked. I couldn't speak but I managed to nod. "You may kiss your bride" he said. Edward leaned down and kissed me and I wrapped my arms around him. I herd a cheer and I broke apart from Edward. I Felt my face flush.

* * *

Im So Sorry i have not updated in a while, things are a little (Only Alot) crazy!, Gahh. Oh well, lol enjoy. And im sorry about my grammer er, spelling lol. ..

Cheers. Jazz (I will update soon, but there maybe a lot of grammer problims ")


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Have a drink on me.

* * *

"Congratulations!" Hiccuped Alice. She stumbled up to us holding three beers. Jasper close behind. I laughed.

"I thought we could not drink." I said to Edward. We just got home from the after party and Carlisle and Esme where hunting.

"You can, once in a while, but you still have to puck it up." he said. I grinned.

"Hear! (Hiccup) you go!" Alice said as she handed me a beer. I looked at Edward and he just looked at me. I opened it and drank a bit. It tasted good surprisingly. I smiled and looked at Edward.

"Oh no not two of them!" Jasper wined. I wrapped my arms around Edward and kissed him. I then broke apart from him.

"Come (hiccup) on" Alice sang as she grabbed my arm and dragged me outside. She stumbled then tripped. I picked her up and walked to the backyard. The boys behind us laughing. I drank a beer and squished the can and threw it at Edward. It hint him straight on the forehead. Every one laughed. Edward picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. We herd more laughing as Rose and Emmet stumbled into the backyard. Edward put me down as I grabbed a fresh beer that was in a cooler by the back door.

"Where here!" Rose sang as she ran over to me, stumbling a bit and hugged me.

"You didn't." Jasper said shocked.

"Oh yea, finally!" Emmet said as he pointed at Rose.

"This is the first we have seen Rose drunk, we have been trying to get her to drink for ages!" Edward whispered into my ear. I looked at Rose who had just fallen to the floor laughing. I laughed and sat beside her. I drank a bit of my beer and handed it to Rose who chugged it happily. Alice stumbled over to use and we sat there in the grass with our dresses still on. We where daring each other to chug beers with the boys and then we where drinking and laughing as we where running around tripping.

"You now what?" I said as I looked at Alice and Rose. "Lets see who can go and get changed and meet back here the fastest!" I said looking at my dress that was turning green from the grass we all nodded and got to are feet and we fell all at the same time. We laughed and got to our feet again and started to stumble inside.

"Where are you going missy." Edward said as he blocked the doorway so I could not get in. I tried to get threw but it did not work.

"Up stairs to change." I said " I have to Beat Rose and Alice" I wined. Edward then threw me over his shoulder and I laughed as he almost fell. He ran me up to our room and closed the door. He stared at me. "Turn around" I giggled. He did and I started to take off my dress. I closed my eyes and wished I was wearing a black plated skirt and blue spaghetti strapped shirt. I turned around "It's safe" he smiled his crooked smile and threw me over his shoulder. "Hey be nice!" I said giggling. He threw me onto the bed then jumped on me kissing me. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. I lifted my arms around his neck and kissed him deeper. He broke apart from me and trailed kissed down my neck. I played with his ear with my mouth nibbling around his earlobe. He mounded.

"Bella! I'm Gunna Beat you!" I herd Alice sing then a thud.

Edward gowned and sat up. I got up and stumbled to the door. "Aww come one Eddie" I teased as I liked my lips and held myself to the door frame. He smirked. I let go of the door and started to run down the hall I tripped a couple of times but made it down the stairs, laughing. Edward was already there throwing me over his shoulder and walking me outside to the backyard. He dropped me on the ground in front of Alice. I grabbed another beer and opened it taking another swig.

"Took you long enough" Alice sang. We herd laughing from upstairs.

"Poor Rose" Jasper said. "Emmet is probably taking advantage over her"

"We should save Princess Rosalie, from being rapped from the Evil overlord Emmet!" I said as I jumped to my feet, Striking a heroic pose. Edward and Jasper Laughed.

"Omg, we have to save her!" Alice said seriously. As she rose to her feet. We looked at Edward and Jasper who where laughing so hard they where on the ground.

"Oh this is going tot be good" they cooed together. We gave them dirty looks and Alice grabbed my hand. I took a sip of my beer. Then looked at Edward giving him a evil grin. I then poured the rest of my beer in his lap so it looked like he peed himself. Alice and I laughed as we started to ran away from the mad Edward.

"Look out Jasper, the dragon is going to eat you!" Alice said as we stumbled toward the house are hands still linked. Edward was starting to gain on us we laughed to see him fall on his face. He got up and gave us a crooked smile. Oh shit. We started to run and trip up the stairs. We herd laughing coming from inside Rose's and Emmet's room. We hushed as we tiptoed to the door. We looked down the stairs to see Edward and Jasper laughing uncontrollably.

"Shut up." I hissed down the stairs.

"As you wish." Edward said. I swung the door open and Alice and I jumped into the room.

"We are hear to save you Princess Rose!" I sang.

"Oh thank goodness!" Rose said as she stumbled over to me. Alice Hugged her. I looked over at Emmet who was laughing.

"You think this is funny? How dare you evil under lord Emmet!" I said seriously. He nodded trying to attain another fit of laughs. I looked at him. "I challenge you!" I yelled.

"Lets Dance." he said grinning wickedly.

"Nooo don't Bella he will squish you!" Alice squealed.

"I have to for the good of, um, us!" I said. Emmet and I began to circle each other. I pounced and Emmet dodged. He then pounced and I was about to dodge when I tripped over my feet. Stupid feet. He had me pinned to the floor. I closed my eyes and wished he was across the room. I opened my eyes and he was across the room.

"Not fair. No powers!" Emmet wined. I laughed.

"Fine. Ok on a count of three"I said. Emmet stared to run at me "One– Three!! Run, Run!" I squealed as we ran out the door and down the stairs tripped a couple of times. We ran into the back yard. Emmet then jumped on me and pinned me to the ground. "Help the Evil over lord has me!" Edward walked up with an Evil grin. Oh no. I looked over my shoulder to see Emmet grinning too. "Alice, Rose, Jasper! Help!" I squealed as Emmet picked me up from under my arms. Edward then grabbed me by my ankle. "You pervert you can see up my skirt!" I squealed.

"Im allowed to, wife." Edward smirked. He seamed to enjoy finally saying that. I started to squirm. At that moment Alice Jumped on Edward's back making him drop my ankles. I then twisted around to look at Emmet who still had my wrists. I smirked as I saw Rose come over and grab his legs and pushing them from under him. Emmet let go of my wrists and I jumped out of the way as he stumbled face farrowed. We all laughed.

"Ok you win" He said. "This time– "

"In here, now!" We herd an angry Esme say from inside the house. Oh shit. We all looked at each other wide eyed. We kind did trash the house. Opp's.

* * *

So um, ya... I now vampire's are not "To Drink Alcohal" But it is sooo much fun wrighting it and i now they are a bit out of chareter (Im sorry!; it's fun!) lol 2 update today i have lots of chapers done but... they need help. lol. " Teehee im working on it!

Cheers, Jazz


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE!!

Gone at last. .sob.

* * *

I walked into my room holding my towel from my shower. Edward was not in the room so I decided to get changed to old-fashioned way. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black spaghetti strap shirt. I had been a Cullen for three days. Renee had gone back to Jackson and Charlie was the same as ever. I was now living with the Cullen's and I got phone calls every day from Charlie. I sighed. 

"Family meeting!" I herd Carlisle yelled. I opened the door and ran into the living room and took my seat next to Edward on the couch.

"Hello, love" he whispered. I kissed him on the cheek then looked at Carlisle.

"Well the reason I called you here is because I want you to start packing." Carlisle said simply. I gasped.

"Where moving!" I asked. He nodded.

"But I need to now... If you are going to die here or in Alaska." Carlisle sighed.

"We are moving to Alaska!" everyone said at once.

"Yes, Bella you did not answer my question." Carlisle said.

"Here. When are we moving." I asked sadly.

"In a week."he said.

"How am I?" I whispered.

"In a car crash, tomorrow night." Alice said. I looked around the room. I rush of sadness went threw me. I hid my face in my hands and I felt a wave of calm go threw me.

"Thanks Jasper" I whimpered as Edward lifted me onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around me.

"It's going to be raining tomorrow. Im having you and Edward go to Seattle tonight. We are going to use your truck, to be more convincing. We are going to say that you and Edward where driving home and you lost control of your car." I nodded.

"Aww Bella it will be ok." Alice said as she ran over and moved Edwards arms so she could hug me. Silent sobs washed threw me. I then looked up at my new family.

"Im going to visit Charlie and then Email Renee." I said as I got up from Edwards lap. Carlisle nodded and I grabbed Edward's hand. Pulling him from the couch. We walked in silence out of the room and into my truck. Edward was driving. I jumped out of the truck when we pulled into the familiar lain way. It smelt funny, more then normal. I smelt other people in the house. He smelt familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on who it was. I looked over at Edward. He was growling. This could not be good. I was about to open the door when Edward grabbed my hand.

"Be careful, Love" He said seriously. I nodded and opened the door.

"Dad, are you home?" I yelled.

"Bella!" I herd a screech's from a chair's and I walked into the kitchen with Edward. I looked around to see four people. Charlie, a man in a wheel chair, and too guy's who looked pissed at the sight of me. I struggled to remember then I closed my eyes to wish to now who they where. Billy Black, Embry and Quill. Charlie ran up and hugged me as I stood there frozen.

"Oh I missed you!" He said as he looked at me. "It dose not seem right not having you around" he beamed. I smiled and looked at his guests.

"Hello." I said simply.

"Hello." Billy said back. "Charlie would you mind if we talked to Bella alone." he asked.

"Why not" he smiled. "Come on you" he said looking at Edward. Edward just stood there for a second. I nodded and he left with Charlie into the living room.

"You bloodsuck–" Embry started but Billy raised his hand to silence him.

"Bella, what happened. Who changed you and when." Billy asked.

"I got jumped in Seattle and they changed me before the Cullen's got there in time." I whispered. I looked at Quill then to Embry. Who looked like he was going to loose his mind. I sighed. "Im not lying. Im dying tomorrow. Im moving to Alaska in a week with the Cullen's". I whispered. They looked at me and I stared at Billy.

"Please take care of Charlie..." I said. He nodded.

"We will." He said. I then walked back into the livingroom where Edward was pretending to watch the game with Charlie.

"Im going back upstairs to grad the rest of my stuff" I lied. I walked in human speed up the stairs. Once I reached my old room I grabbed a notebook and pen from out of my desk.

I herd talking from downstairs. I then started to wright on my note pad.

_Dad_

_I love you and I will miss you so much. Please take care of yourself._

_Love Bella _

I then folded my note and put it on my desk. I then walked down the stairs. Seeing Edward leaning against the wall and Charlie talking happily with his guests.

"Dad I better get going" I said.

"So soon, you just got here" he said looking at me.

"Im sorry. We are going to Seattle tonight and I have some things to get done." I then hugged my dad for the last time. "Goodbye." I said to the group of people. I then left the house. Edward drove again. When we got home I ran up to my room and turned on Edwards and my computer. When it turned on I opened my email. 1 new Email. Renee. I sighed and opened it.

_Bella _

_Im Pregnant! Twins! I found out when I got home. It's so exciting! But I can't think of any names and plus I want you to pick them. I can't wait to see you again. How is being married, oh you must be so happy, I now I am. _

_Love Mom _

I gasped and fell to the floor, with a loud thud. I was going to be a sister! I gasped for air trying to get to my feet but with no success I fell to the floor again. Tearless sobbing went threw me. I was crying in happiness and sadness. I looked up to see Edward trying to help me to my feet.

"Bella, Bella, Are you ok!?" Edward said. I nodded .

"I was going to be a big sister!" I said In between sobs. He hugged me tighter holding me to him. He then got up and sat on the computer chair with me on his lap. I looked at the computer and began to type a new email.

_Mom_

_I so Excited. Ok so if it's a girl name her Sophia and if he is a Boy name him Ryan or Adam. I can 't wait to see him or her. _

_Bella_

I pressed send then I opened a new window.

_Mom _

_I love you and miss you. I hope that the twins grow up well. You will always be in my heart. I love you so much._

_Bella_

I could not think of anything else to say. I sent it and turned off my computer. I then turned around to face Edward. I wrapped my arms around him and tearlessly sobbed.

"Bella we should get going, love. A bad storm is coming." I nodded and he put me down. In about 5 minutes we where in my truck driving to Seattle. Alice, Emmet and Carlisle where going to meet us at the hotel around 4:30pm tomorrow. I sighed and rested my head on the window looking out to see stormy grey sky fallowing us. I sighed. I was going to miss the forks.

"Edward."

"Yes, love."

"What are you doing after I die?" I asked

"We, die love and we are going to pack and stay in the house until we leave."

"What about hunting?"

"We will leave to do that at night."

"Oh."

"Bella."

"Yes"

"I love you."

"I now." I sighed as I looked at Edward who was glancing over at me. I then undid my seat belt and slid beside him. He wrapped his one arm around me. One we got to Seattle we rented a hotel and went up to our room.

(x.x)

We where laying on the couch waiting for Alice, Emmet and Carlisle. I was laying on top of Edward. When we herd the room phone go of. I got up and reached over to answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi, there are three people waiting for you at the desk." a man said.

"Tell them we will be down in 5 minutes." I said. Then hung up. Edward was in front of me already, pulling me up. He grabbed my hand and we left the room and into the elevator. We did not bring anything except a change of clothes. We walked in to the lobby and Edward went to pay for the room. Alice came up and hugged me. People where staring at us in the lobby but I didn't care much. We left the hotel and went to my truck. It was pouring ran.

"Ok, we are going to fallow you, when we call I want you too drive into the ditch. We want you guys to get out and we are going to pour half the tank around the car. We also have a two human body's to put in the car so there where sings that a woman and a man where in the car." Carlisle said as he headed to his car fallowed by Alice and Emmet. I then got in to the car. This time I was driving. We where almost half way home when I got a phone call. I answered it.

"Now." I then closed my phone and looked at Edward. I sighed and drove into a ditch. I got out and looked at my old truck. I was going to miss it terribly. Carlisle car pulled up and they jumped out of the car. I didn't want to look I turned away. I smelt dead carcasses. Edward wrapped his arms around me and I dug my face into his chest. I then smelt gas. Edward picked me up and we walked over to the car. He sat down and I sat in his lap. Every one got in the car and we where driving away. I looked out the window to see my truck burning. I tearlessly sobbed into Edwards chest.

"Goodbye" I whispered.

* * *

. . . she had to die somehow. SO SAD,Sob, Please Review! (sry about the grammer again) 

Jazz


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The next day was quit. I was sitting in my room with Edward when my phone started to ring. I looked at it. Renee. I was about to open it when I realized, I was dead. I sighed and looked at Edward. The police hadn't called or come yet but Alice said it was going to be in 4 minutes from a guy Charlie worked with was going to come over. I then crawled onto Edwards lap. I cradled me in his arms and started to sing my song. I herd a knock and Edward stopped humming and we listened.

"Hello sir. How can I help you, oh, please come in" I herd Esme say from the door. She let him in.

"May I have a word with you and your family." he asked.

"Yes." I herd worry in her voice. They where really good at acting I told myself.

"Carlisle, Kids, Living room now!" I herd Esme yell. I herd everyone walk in to the front room. "Let's go sit in the living room." Esme said.

"Okay" I herd Alice sing. I herd more feet moving.

"I have some awful news to tell you" He paused "Edward and Bella are dead." I herd gasps.

"No you lying!" I herd Alice scream. I herd her run up the stars and are room door flung open. She then shut it and ran over to us hugging me. I then herd fake cries. I sighed. A little while later the police man left.

"You better stay up here. Charlie is calling." I nodded and she left the room I rested my head on Edward.

(x.x)

The next couple of days where long and full of really and fake tears. I was the last day that we where staying in the forks. Edward was gone to the mountains and I decided I wanted to do visit the clearing where Edward and I had our first kiss. I lay there as the sun spread across my face. It took me less then 15 minutes to find it in the forest from my house. I was going to miss the forks. I sighed.

"Bella."I herd an unfamiliar voice say. I shoot up and looked around wildly to see a huge shaggy brown wolf standing feet from me. I gasped. He looked so familiar

"Who are you!" I asked. Trying not to panic. I closed my eyes and wished for him not to be able to move. I then wished to know how it was. Jacob Black. I then looked at Jacob then flung my arms around his enormous neck.

"I'm so sorry Jacob" I sobbed "I didn't mean for this to happen, I wanted to say goodbye. But then I was jumped in Seattle and... and" I then jumped away from Jacob realizing what I did. I closed my eyes and wished he could move. "I'm sorry" I then opened my eyes and he was gone. I then fell to my knee's as silent sobs washed threw me. I then felt warm arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes to see Jacob hugging me. I sniffed.

"You are one lousy vampire." Jacob said. I stiffened and got out of his arms.

"I-I-I don't now what to do... This is not right." I breathed. He looked at me waiting to continue. "I am a lousy vampire. I don't like blood. I can't see my family and more..."I sighed "I was going to be a big sister... and now I can't even see my best friend." I said

"Bella. I am going to miss you and I-I love you.., even tho you smell." he said.

"Thanks." I said. I then closed my eyes and wished I could smell the way I used to. I Herd a gasp as I opened my eyes. I smelt amazing, almost floral.

"How!" Jacob gasped.

"My power, I can wish for pretty much anything" I sighed.

"Oh."

"Jacob."

"Yes"

"Can we still be friends."

"We will keep in touch somehow."

"I will wright."

"Perfect"I then sat in the grass again, I brought my legs up and wrapped my arms around them examining him. He then sat across from me examining me.

"So, when are you leaving."

"Tonight"

"Oh."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I-I'm going to miss you too." we stared at each other for a long time. I then smelt Edward come up behind me.

"Bella, Its time to go, love." he said in his velvety voice. I turned around to see him looking at Jacob. I nodded and looked at Jacob. He had turned back into a wolf. I walked up to the massive wolf a hugged him.

"I love you too" I whispered so that only he could hear. I then stood up and walked over to Edward and grabbed his hand. I smiled at him and he smiled back as we ran toward the house.

* * *

**Sorry the took so long to update! And I'm sorry if you are confused about Bella's Power. She can change he appearance and and other people's appearance. so far. hahahaha. Chapter 7 will be up soon! sry about the grammer issues.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Hurry up Bella, We are going to leave without you!" I herd Jasper yell. I sighed and took one last look at my empty room. We where on the way to Anchorage where Carlisle bought a new house just outside it. I then grabbed my bags and ran down the stair's. I then went out side and gasped as I stood next to Edward. A huge 31 foot RV stood in front of me. Edward chuckled and grabbed my bags, leading me inside. I looked around wildly. It was huge inside, there was wood flooring, the walls where white and the furniture was also white there was a huge TV on one wall and a small kitchen on the other. Every on laughed at me.

"What's so funny!" I demanded.

"You" Emmet laughed. "It looks like you just opened your eyes for the first time." I walked over and pinched him in the arm. "Ouch!" he yelped. Just then Esme and Carlisle walked in. They smiled at us.

"We hope you guy's have fun." Esme said.

"Yes, and please watch out for Bella." Carlisle said.

"What am I, four!" I asked.

"Pretty much, a newborn more like it" Emmet whispered. I pinched him again making him jump. "Hey, ouch, Edward your wife is beating on me" he wined. Edward chucked and walked over to me wrapping his arms around me making sore I couldn't touch Emmet. I then looked at Rose looking for help, she then walked up and pinched Emmet too. Rose and I laughed as he yelped not expecting that.

"Ill see you later then" Esme said as she hid her mouth trying not to laugh. She then waved and walked out of the RV.

"Be good, call if you need anything." Carlisle said. We all nodded and he got out of the RV too. Emmet then walked over to the drivers seat and honked the horn as he pulled out of the parking lot. Edward then let me go, chuckling.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing love" he said as he walked over to the couch to sit down. I then when over and sat on his lap. Watching as Rose got up to sit with her husband and Alice who was running around decorating and unpacking. I looked over at Jasper he was sitting on the other side of the couch watching his wife. I then looked at Edward who had an crooked grin on his face. I smiled.

"why are you guy's watching us so much?" I asked.

"We- We–" Emmet was cut off by Edward.

"I wouldn't want to look at anything else."he said. I snorted

"Sure. What are you planning?" I asked.

"Nothing, love." he said. He looked over at Emmet and Jasper. They glared at him.

"Really." I said. Alice stoped. She looked at me I could tell she wanted to talk to me. "Im going to look at the rest of the RV" I said they nodded. I walked into the Bedroom part with Alice.

"There up to something." I whispered to Alice so that no one else could hear. She nodded.

"Ya I don't see anything..." she whispered. Just then Rose walked in. Closing the door behind her.

"They are so up to something, Emmet wont shut up about car's and when he dose that he is hiding something from me." Rose whispered.

"Ya I now but we can't figure out what it is there hiding." I whispered.

"Hummm... Alice can't you see anything" Rose asked. Alice shook her head.

"They blocked me"

"Gahh" Rose said as she walked out of the room. "Boy's Where the hell are we going!" she yelled.

"To Anchorage." Jasper said.

"Bullshit, that's the other way!" she yelled. I gasped I had never herd her yell like that.

"Rose..." Emmet said.

"Don't you Rose me, Where are we going!" she hissed. I then walked out of the bedroom to she her towering over Emmet. Edward got up and walked over to her.

"Rose, we can't tell you..." he said

"And why the hell not!" she yelled at Edward.

"It's a surprise." Whispered Jasper. Both Emmet and Edward stared daggers at him.

"Hot or Cold?" asked Alice.

"Hot– SHIT sorry guy's" Emmet said wacking himself in the head. Edward sighed.

"No ore hint's" Edward said. The girls and I nodded.

(x.X)

The next few day's where fun, only stopping to hunt and the boy's took turns driving. Alice and I took every chance we got to ask the boy's random questions. But they just smiled and told us 'No hints'. I sighed. I was watching Alice and Edward play chess. I got up and walked to the back room and flopped on the bed. I layed there for about an hour. I then felt Edward pick me up and hold me in his arm's.

"Where almost there love" he whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes to look at Edward. He had a crooked smile on his face.

"What?"

"You, love"

"Why, alway's me?"

"Because I love you."

"Gahh."

"Bella."

"Yes– What are you doing? get it off! Get it off!" I screamed as Edward put a blind fold over me. "Why the fuck do I need this!" I yelled. I then herd squeals from the other girls.

"Well we can't have you now where we are going" he said. He then kissed me and threw me over this shoulder I felt him walk and drop me on the couch.

"Alice, Rose?" I asked.

"Bella!" they said at once.

"Are you blind folded" I asked

"Yes, but they tied me up so I can't move!" Alice wined.

"Yes, they are going to die!" Rose said.

"Agreed" Alice and I said at the same time.

"Wow, Alice where did you put the camera?" I herd Jasper say "Oh found it!"

"Don't you dare!" I growled and I herd a click. I them tried to get my mask off but Stone hands stoped me.

"Do we have to tie you up to?" he asked sadly.

"Maybe" I said as I pulled my hands out of mine and stood up. I was about to pull of the mask when someone pounced on me. I screamed as I herd Jasper tie my feet and Edward hold me down. I started to kick and flail.

"Bella, calm down!" I herd Edward say.

"Woo go Bella, Be free!" I herd Alice cheer. I herd some one else get up but there where jumped too. I think it was Rose. I herd Edward Sigh as he pined me to the floor. I growled as I felt myself being picked up again.

"Why do you have to tie me up!" I asked.

"I don't want you to see." Edward said. I then started to move so that I was hard to hold. I then felt him drop me on something soft witch I assumed to be the bed. I then herd the door close.

"Bella, Rose?" I herd Alice.

"Alice!" Rose and I said together. I then closed my eyes and wished that I was untied. I felt the chains loosen around my ankles and wrists. They then fell off. I then wished that Alice and Rose where untied too..

"Thank's Bella!" I herd Rose whisper.

"Your welcome, but I think we should keep the masks on and where are you" I asked.

"I fell down the side of the bed" Alice wined.

"Im sitting in front of a wall" Rose said. I felt someone climb on the bed. They came up and flopped beside me. I then felt another person come up on my other side and flop.

"I really don't like this" Alice wined. She was on my right. She sat up and I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"Just think of all the shopping trip's you can drag the boy's on now" Rose said. We laughed. "We are going to need a bigger RV" Rose said evilly.

"Oh yes, much bigger" I said.

* * *

**Two Chapters in one day! maybe 3! hahahaha, Review!**

**Jazz**


	8. Chapter 8

**IM SOOOOO SORRY! I STOPED WRIGHTING FOR A WHILE! I HAD A WRIGHT BLOK OR WHAT EVER IT IS CALLED, MY FRIEND GAVE ME SOME SERIOUS BITCHING THO, SO HERE IT ISS! dU dU dU DUDA! CHAPTER 8! READ I WAS LAUGHING WHILE I WAS WRIGHTING! OR IS IT TOOO FUNNY 4 YOU? HA, FIND OUT! **

* * *

**Chapter 8!!**

"Where Here– How did you girls get out of tho's chains!" I herd Emmet demand. As I herd the door swing open and the boy's walked in.

"It starts with a wish" I sang. I felt Edward lift me up. I wined. "I still can't see?"

"No, love." he said I felt the RV door open and heat came rushing threw the door. It was so warm. I then sniffed the air to smell salt. I smiled to myself.

"We are at the beach!" Alice squealed. I herd Jasper chuckle. I felt my feet hit the ground and Edward standing behind me undoing my blindfold. I gasped.

"Wow" I whispered It was twilight and the beach was full of color. The colourful sky hit the water reflecting it. I looked around to see that no one was there, I smiled wider.

Splash.

"Emmet im going to kill you!" I looked over to see Rose in the water soaked. She had Just been thrown in by Emmet. I herd another splash as Jasper threw Alice. I looked at Edward in horror.

"Don't you dare!! Mr. Cullen!" I screamed and he picked me up and threw me into the water. It's was warm at least. I got my head out of the water. To see Edward, Emmet and Jasper lolling in the sand laughing.

"Im going to kill you Emmet Cullen!" I looked over at Rose who was Beside me. Looking so pissed off she could kill someone. I took a side step away from her.

"Ya! you got one of my favourite shirts wet!" Alice wined. "It's a designer shirt!" I then got an idea. An evil smirk ran across my face.

"May I have the honours?" I asked the girls, the looked at me and nodded. I closed my eyes and made a very evil wished. I still herd laughing from the boy's. I opened my eyes and started to laugh. The girls then joined in pointing and giggling. The boy's stoped laughing as they realized what we where laughing at. Edward, Jasper and Emmet stood on the beach completely naked. They ran into the water trying to cover up. They looked furiously at me. I gulped.

"Im going to Kill you Bella!" They yelled and started to run toward me. I ran out of the water with the girls. I looked back to see them standing there, staring daggers at us. We laughed so hard we where on the ground. Alice then ran into the RV and ran out with the camera. Taking pictures. We then ran into the RV locking the door's. Rose ran to the back room and came out with three lacy pink thong's. we laughed. I then opened the door and threw them out of the RV right in front of where they where standing. We new they where fast runners, but I think they where still in shock.

"Don't do this!" Emmet wined.

"Did I hear something? Bella? Alice?... No?" Rose said holding a hand up to her ear. "Guess not, that's to bad, we will have to wait at the hotel then" She said as I closed the door and locked it again. I laughed as Rose drove to a hotel. I got changed in the RV and Rose and Alice went to go rent our room's. We decided that couples are together. But I decided to stay in the RV instead of a hotel room. I thought it was more homey. I was in the middle of changing when I herd a knock on the door. So I wished to wear a white Spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of jean's I then wished my hair was dry and brushed. I ran to the door and opened to slightly to see who was outside. Edward stood there with a crooked smile. He had a towel wrapped around himself. I laughed and he pounced on me closing the door behind him. He pinned me down on the ground. His wet hair dripping on my face. He growled.

"You deserved that" I smirked. He sighed and I wrapped my arm's around him and kissed him. He then gave up on trying to be mad and kissed me back.

"So how did you get a towel?" I asked. I smirk reached his lips. "Oh no.."

"I asked a very nice bunch of ladies" he said.

"Did you actually where the thong?!" I asked. I sat up and looked at him. He just smiled. "You did!!" I started to laugh uncountably. I herd another knock on the door. Edward got off of me and stood out of sight. I opened the door and started to laugh again as Jasper and Emmet stood there. Jasper had a beach ball and Emmet was just wearing his thong. I ran over and grabbed the camera. And started to take picture's as the boy's got mad at me. I laughed and ran into the bed room. I herd Rose and Alice came in and start to laugh. I walked out of the bedroom.

"Oh my god, Emmet!" giggled Rose who was on the floor clutching her stomach laughing. Emmet was now posing and I ran and gave Alice the camera. We had all three boy's posing in less then 3 minutes.

* * *

Was i funny? lol i will update soon

Jazz


End file.
